Prisioneiros no Planeta Naimount
by Munemasa Katagiri
Summary: A Dragon Ball fanfic with a light shonen ai content, in Portuguese. Fanfic de Dragon Ball levemente shonen ai. Kargo, o irmão mais novo de Dende, agora com 14 anos é levado a um planeta desconhecido para trabalhar como escravo.


Prisioneiros no Planeta Naimount   
  


Aquele dia estava muito agradável em Nova Namekusei, o calor do sol estava bastante confortável. Um jovem namek chamado Kargo voava rasante brincando com a relva enquanto a brisa fresca acariciava sua pele verde. Kargo parou perto de uma nascente para matar a sede, ajoelhou a colocou as mãos na água. Enquanto bebia acabou se lembrando de Dende, um de seus irmãos que agora morava na Terra, ele era Kami-sama e tinha o grande dever de cuidar daquele planeta tão grande. Lembrou-se de quando eram crianças e brincavam juntos, ele, agora adolescente, sentiu saudades daquele tempo. Já ia se levantando quando sentiu algo espetando seu ombro, antes de poder ver o que era perdeu os sentidos e caiu, não viu mais nada.   
Kargo abria os olhos à medida que ia recobrando a consciência, não fazia idéia do que havia acontecido. Viu-se num lugar estranho, em cima de uma cama dura que mais parecia uma plataforma no canto de um pequeno e escuro quarto cinza, além disso havia apenas uma porta fechada com uma pequena janela gradeada por onde entrava uma tênue luz. A parede oposta à porta também tinha uma pequena janela gradeada bem no alto, estava escuro do lado de fora e o tempo parecia fechado. O jovem namek, sentindo-se fraco, tentou encolher as pernas e percebeu que algo prendia seu tornozelo esquerdo, era uma corrente não muito pesada mas apertada. Começou a sentir sua perna sendo ferida. Não era só aquilo, alguma coisa pesava em seu pescoço, seu cachecol não estava mais lá e sim uma estranha coleira. A coleira parecia comum mas as duas pontas eram interligadas na frente por um pequeno aparato que lembrava uma pedra roxa e piscava toda vez que ele tentava reunir forças. Examinou o estranho objeto sem entender, resolveu continuar deitado até suas forças voltarem, deduziu ter sido drogado mas para que? Das suas roupas só restava a calça, estava sem sapatos também. Continuou ali tentando se manter calmo, na verdade estava fraco até para se desesperar.   
Esperou até o dia clarear, a fraqueza persistia... a porta se abriu, era um garoto de pele avermelhada e cabelos longos e claros, parecia ter sua idade e também usava uma coleira igual. O rapaz se aproximou sorrindo, tinha marcas de correntes nos braços e pernas e usava uma túnica branca. "Olá! Meu nome é Siji. Vou te apresentar o lugar." Kargo ficou calado enquanto Siji soltava suas correntes e o ajudava a levantar, levantou com dificuldades e tonto. "Você logo se acostumará à coleira de contenção, no início é assim mesmo. A propósito, qual seu nome?" Siji tentava ser amigável pois sabia exatamente o que se passava com seu novo companheiro. O jovem namek esfregou os olhos e agitou a cabeça tentando se recompor "Meu nome é Kargo... que lugar é esse?" Siji sorriu e segurou a mão de Kargo "Aqui é o planeta Naimount. Agora vem comigo." Siji conduziu Kargo para fora do quarto, era um longo corredor cheio de portas e mal iluminado que terminava numa escada de subida, havia um tapete vermelho no chão, até que o ambiente era limpo e conservado. Subiram as escadas, havia outro corredor no andar de cima, mais amplo e enfeitado, havia menos portas e as existentes eram grandes e aparentemente resistentes. Siji levou Kargo até um grande salão bastante iluminado, cheio de flores e obras de arte. Num elevado havia um trono vazio entre cortinas com um guarda de cada lado. Mais afastado, quase no canto, estava um homem de pele dourada e longos cabelos brancos, parecia jovem, ele pintava um quadro. O jovem de pele avermelhada levou o namek até ele e fez reverência "Lord Golden, aqui está o garoto namek." Lord Golden examinou Kargo de cima a baixo e pôde notar seu desconforto por estar ali. "Ele não parece ter muita força física... Faça ele vestir algo melhor, Siji. Vamos ver o que ele pode fazer por aqui." Siji obedeceu, levou Kargo à um quarto onde havia muitas roupas e sapatos e também algumas almofadas grandes pelo chão. Siji começou a procurar algo que servisse em Kargo, não foi difícil encontrar uma toga branca com detalhes dourados. Kargo teve de tomar um banho antes de vestir aquela roupa que o fez sentir estranho, era bem diferente de roupas nameks.   
Novamente voltaram para aquele salão, agora no trono estava um homem de meia-idade e uma mulher muito bem vestida com um longo vestido branco e dourado ajeitava as flores, ambos tinham cabelos brancos e pele dourada. Siji levou Kargo até o homem e fez reverência, o jovem namek ficou parado e foi obrigado a se curvar por Siji "Lord Ore, esse é Kargo, o garoto namek." ouvindo a conversa a mulher se aproximou e segurou o queixo de Kargo "Então essa é a criatura assexuada? Sua pele é verde de fato... quero ficar com ele." Lord Ore se manifestou "Não, minha esposa. Esse eu prometi a nosso filho." a mulher largou Kargo e o deixou com uma mistura de raiva e medo, ele não sabia o que esperar dali "Você tem mimado muito Golden, querido." ela voltou a cuidar das flores "Siji, alimente-o e ensine como ele deve se comportar na festa de hoje." mais uma vez Siji obedeceu, levou Kargo até a cozinha "Diga, o que você gosta de comer?" Kargo ficou quieto por um tempo e só respondeu por causa da insistência "Namekuseijins não comem, mas estou com muita sede." Siji, muito surpreso, deu água para Kargo e depois ensinou o que ele deveria fazer e como agradar para evitar ser castigado ou pior, ir trabalhar nas minas. Por ele não ter muita força com certeza ficaria dentro do palácio, os mais fortes trabalham em construções e os desobedientes nas minas. O povo do planeta Naimount não tinha muita força mas sua tecnologia era muito avançada, a prova disso eram as coleiras de contenção que minavam os poderes de seres mais fortes, não era possível voar nem manifestar o ki. Siji recomendou a Kargo obedecer para conseguir alguns privilégios e roupas boas, mostrou as marcas de correntes e de chibatadas nas costas da época que ele era rebelde. Pediu para que ele evitasse que isso acontecesse com ele pois não seria fácil consertar principalmente se desagradasse Lady D'Or, ela tinha muita influência, tanto que não havia nenhuma escrava naquele palácio.   
Na hora da festa o salão estava bastante enfeitado, havia mesas grandes e compridas à sua volta, pessoas dançavam no centro a maioria de pele dourada. Siji fez Kargo sentar junto com ele e outros escravos e pediu para que seguisse suas orientações. Os escravos eram de várias raças, parecia que Lady D'Or ainda não encontrara sua preferida. Eles pareceram estranhar um pouco as características físicas nameks mas nada comentaram, era melhor ficar em silêncio. Os convidados acharam interessante o novo escravo, alguns até ofereceram grandes somas para comprá-lo mas Lord Golden não abriria mão do presente que seu pai lhe deu. Kargo teve que servir às pessoas, detestou ser tocado o tempo todo, não era possível que o achassem tão diferente assim, não deixavam suas antenas em paz.   
O baile seguiu animado fazendo um grande contraste com a expressão de sofrimento e infelicidade dos escravos, sempre servindo de cabeça baixa com medo de punições. Siji continuava a orientar Kargo, o escravo de pele vermelha tinha confiança de seus donos conquistada às duras penas, desejava passar isso para o novo escravo porque não tinha amigos por ali, uma conseqüência da inveja, afinal os maiores privilégios eram dele. Kargo ainda não acreditava no que estava acontecendo, cansado daquilo tudo e do assédio dos convidados desejou estar em casa mas parecia impossível. O sofrimento não acabava junto com a festa, na verdade ele apenas estava começando. Kargo seria obrigado a preparar a cama de Lord Golden, eram suas ordens. Siji pediu para acompanhá-lo e dar assistência usando a diferente cultura namek como desculpa, o que o deixou surpreso foi que ele conseguiu, Lord Golden devia estar de muito bom humor naquela noite depois de uma festa tão divertida.   
Siji levou Kargo até os aposentos de Lord Golden e lhe mostrou o que deveria ser feito todas as noites. O jovem namek notou um certo entusiasmo em Siji, observava confuso. Notando a confusão no olhar de Kargo, Siji sorriu "Por que me olha assim?" depois de um sobressalto Kargo gaguejou "Desculpe... você apenas parece contente com algo..." ainda sorrindo Siji explicou "Você não vai entender ainda mas com um tempo irá aprender. Parece que Lord Golden se divertiu bastante e não vai descontar em você, estou aliviado. Só procure não o deixar de mau humor." Kargo abaixou a cabeça triste e calado, acabou por comover seu novo amigo "Puxa, eu não posso te esconder isso... você só está aqui porque o antigo escravo de Lord Golden..." Siji se calou, não parecia à vontade o que deixou Kargo abalado "Fale, o que houve com ele?" Siji falou num tom baixo de voz "Ele foi morto... isso que deu se rebelar... o próprio Lord Golden o espancou até a morte..." ouvindo a história o namek se assustou ainda mais, percebendo isso Siji se desculpou e tentou tranqüilizá-lo o instruindo apenas a obedecer, assim o problema seria contornado. Não demorou muito Lord Golden entrou, pediu para Siji ficar do lado de fora. Golden observava sua nova aquisição, Kargo mantinha a cabeça baixa e não conseguia esconder seu medo. Golden começou a se gabar de suas posses e de ser o único a ter um escravo daquela espécie. O namek começou a se revoltar ouvindo tais futilidades mas permaneceu quieto enquanto Golden acariciava seu rosto como se fosse uma pedra preciosa nas mãos de um ganancioso. Na curiosidade de saber como seria a dor para um ser tão diferente Golden esbofeteou seu novo escravo com força, a reação era igual a todos mesmo reprimida pelo medo mas não deixou de ser agradável para o jovem príncipe. Kargo colocou a mão na bochecha tentando conter a dor, Golden riu e mandou que se retirasse, sem escolha obedeceu. Siji esperava do lado de fora, ao ver Kargo desencostou da parede onde estava recostado e foi falar com ele, notou que esfregava a face levemente "Tudo bem, Kargo?" tentando disfarçar o jovem namek parou "Tá tudo bem." mesmo sabendo que não era verdade Siji agiu como se fosse "Certo, vamos descansar pois amanhã será um longo dia." Kargo seguiu Siji que o levou por um longo corredor até um pequeno quarto, tinha uma cama aparentemente macia, almofadas e um pequeno armário atrás de cortinas, a janela era pequena. Siji sentou na cama e deu duas batidinhas nela "Pode dormir aqui, eu me viro com as almofadas." Kargo parecia confuso "Não precisa se preocupar. Esse é seu quarto?" Siji se levantou sorrindo "Sim, conquistado às duras penas..." os dois se entreolharam por alguns instantes mudos até que Kargo desviou o olhar, Siji voltou a sentar na cama "Tem certeza que não quer a cama? Sabe... era pra eu te levar para alguma cela... mas elas são frias e escuras." Kargo se sentou nas almofadas "Aqui está bom. Por que está me ajudando?" Siji ficou um tempo calado olhando para o teto enquanto Kargo observava ainda mais confuso, depois de alguns segundos o garoto de pele vermelha olhou para o namek e sorriu "Eu não tenho amigos, só queria um..." Kargo retribuiu o sorriso "Entendo. Então seremos amigos!" Siji se deitou "É bom ouvir isso!" como seu novo amigo parecia cansado e com sono, Kargo ficou em silêncio, Siji logo adormeceu.   
A noite deu tempo para pensar mas Kargo não encontrou solução, realmente o melhor a fazer por hora era seguir os conselhos de Siji. Recostou nas almofadas e esperou o tempo passar, esperar o tempo passar foi o que o jovem namek mais fazia naquele lugar. Fingindo se adaptar e atento às instruções de Siji apenas para sobreviver enquanto suas esperanças de voltar para casa sumiam, se tornou triste e deprimido e isso estranhamente parecia agradar Lord Golden que cada vez exigia mais dele mas, para compensar, a confiança aumentava o que lhe deu roupas melhores e um pequeno quarto. Porém, mesmo com todas as mudanças, as agressões continuavam as mesmas. Mesmo sendo alguns tapas e empurrões apenas isso incomodava bastante, Kargo não entendia o motivo porque procurava ser obediente, não teve escolha a não ser tentar se acostumar. Sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde Lord Golden tentaria machucá-lo de verdade e aconteceu. Numa noite estrelada e de brisa fresca que poderia ser perfeita para o baile que acontecia mas algo saiu errado no seu desfecho. Lord Golden parecia se desentender com um jovem nobre de nome Olgore, Kargo não viu o que estava acontecendo pois foi preparar a cama dele. Kargo já se preparava para sair quando Lord Golden entrou nos aposentos carregando um bastão de plástico, Kargo fez reverência e começou a andar em direção à porta quando levou um golpe no ombro esquerdo tão forte que o fez cair. "Seu inútil! Você merece uma surra!" Lord Golden levantou seu escravo com apenas uma das mãos e se preparou para desferir outro golpe, por reflexo Kargo arranhou o lado esquerdo do rosto de Lord Golden com suas unhas pontudas, foi largado e caiu de joelhos. O príncipe soltou o bastão e cobriu o rosto sentindo dor "Meu rosto! Você marcou meu rosto!" Kargo se levantou e tentou fugir mas Lord Golden o golpeou com a mão ensangüentada, o namek desmaiou.   
As coisas estavam clareando mas ainda não estavam nítidas, Kargo acordou algemado de frente a um poste de metal com as mãos para cima, sentia dores pelo corpo. Olhou para o lado, Siji estava em pé e parecia preocupado "Por que acordou agora? Você devia ter esperado ele se acalmar! Droga... agora sou obrigado a avisá-lo." Siji saiu da pequena e escura sala, Kargo apoiou a cabeça no poste. Ouviu passos e a risada de Lord Golden, não olhou para ele e não pôde ver que ele carregava uma espécie de vara de metal mas ouviu o barulho estranho que uma espécie de corda luminosa fez quando saiu da ponta da vara. O príncipe rasgou a parte de cima da roupa do escravo namek "Vai me pagar caro por ter estragado minha beleza!" preparou para castigá-lo mas se conteve quando Lady D'Or entrou "Tenha calma, filho. Esse ferimento pode muito bem ser tratado, o que vai estragar sua beleza é ficar nervoso." o jovem não parecia querer dar ouvidos "E deixar um escravo ficar abusado?" a rainha segurou sua mão "Deixe que eu me encarrego do castigo." não era a intenção do príncipe "Nada disso, mãe. O escravo é meu e eu cuido dele!" Lady D'Or sentou-se num banco "Tudo bem, mas vou ficar aqui porque quero ver qual é a cor do sangue dele." Lord Golden começou a chicotear as costas de Kargo demonstrando raiva e indignação, tentando ofender o garoto namek com palavras de desprezo. A dor que aquele instrumento causava era forte, ele queimava e cortava ao mesmo tempo, seu coração estava disparado, não suportaria mais. Lord Golden estava tão agitado que cansou, teve que parar, ambos estavam ofegantes. Lady D'Or se levantou "Cansado já? Nossa, a cor do sangue dele é tão bonita!" acariciou o rosto de Kargo e saiu. Lord Golden recolheu a corda luminosa e colocou a vara num cantou, pegou um estranho instrumento em forma de garra, puxou o pescoço de Kargo e encostou a cabeça dele em seu ombro "Quero que você sinta a mesma dor que eu!" rasgou a pele verde do rosto de seu escravo com o instrumento e deixou cair no chão saindo da sala em seguida, não parecia satisfeito pois o escravo não havia gritado o suficiente. Kargo permaneceu durante alguns minutos que pareceram uma eternidade enquanto o sangue escorria. Siji entrou com seu olhar de reprovação e soltou as algemas, teve que segurar seu amigo fraco por causa da dor "Eu avisei... por que foi fazer aquilo? Por que teve que ferir o rosto?" Kargo ficou calado enquanto era levado para seu quarto, deitou de bruços na cama, Siji se ofereceu para cuidar dos ferimentos mas isso não seria necessário. A pedra da coleira de Kargo começou a piscar cada vez mais, a dor era incalculável. Siji, muito preocupado, pediu para parar em vão. A luz ficou mais forte, mesmo com a dor Kargo conseguiu, seus ferimentos fecharam mas o esforço foi enorme, ele apagou. Admirado, Siji o cobriu e saiu do quarto.   
No dia seguinte Kargo voltou aos trabalhos, Lord Golden quando o viu segurou seu rosto com violência "Onde está o arranhão?" tocou o curativo em sua própria face e esbofeteou o escravo namek "Não acredito que você possa fazer isso!" mandou que ele saísse imediatamente, talvez por medo de se descontrolar. Aquela situação estava cada vez mais revoltante, se não fosse por aquela coleira ele poderia facilmente estourar a cabeça daquele maníaco, estava cansado de ser um brinquedinho. Tudo que precisava era uma oportunidade, continuou a ser fingir de obediente e gentil e descobriu que Lord Golden carregava uma chave num cordão no pescoço, jamais iria imaginar que aquele pingente de aparência inocente fosse a tão importante chave. Siji lhe deu essa valorosa informação quando perguntou qual aparência as chaves tinham, seu amigo nem imaginou para que queria saber porque, para ele, aquilo não passava de mera curiosidade. Kargo tinha mais em mente do que apenas se libertar mas deveria saber esperar mesmo com a revolta em forma de coleira apertando seu pescoço. Continuou a tolerar os mal tratos e o assédio das pessoas daquele planeta.   
Na semana seguinte ao castigo o jovem nobre Olgore que havia se desentendido com Lord Golden foi visitá-lo, pareciam ter feito as pazes. Kargo o achou detestável, era muito implicante. Os dois resolveram jogar um estranho jogo daquele planeta, Kargo foi obrigado a carregar estranhos e finos tacos que tinham uma das extremidades torta até um campo cercado cheio de elevações do outro lado da propriedade, observou entediado os dois acertarem pequenas esferas com os tacos tentando fazê-las cair em pequenos buracos. Estranho, mas parecia o jogo que o Grande Patriarca Muuri jogava com os humanos quando estavam no planeta Terra. Jogaram durante muito tempo até que finalmente se cansaram e resolveram voltar para dentro do palácio e descansar em um dos salões, Kargo teve que lhes servir bebida e frutas e ouvir suas futilidades, Olgore parecia interessado em comprá-lo mas não adiantou a grande quantia que ofereceu, Lord Golden não queria se desfazer dele mas não porque estava satisfeito e sim por ser o único a ter um escravo namek. Olgore demonstrava não querer desistir de ter um também "Eles são muito arredios, Golden?" depois de algumas risadas o príncipe resolveu responder "Não deve ser fácil capturar um porque são muito fortes. Kargo é gentil e tranqüilo, os outros não devem ser diferentes, garanto que se você souber domesticá-los devem ficar mansos e submissos como ele." talvez ele não dissesse aquilo se o arranhão tivesse deixado cicatriz no seu rosto. Aquela conversa e as risadas deixaram o namek constrangido e só aumentavam sua revolta, dava a entender que ele era considerado parte da decoração ou um animal de estimação.   
Talvez sua chance viesse naquela noite, exausto e com algumas dores musculares Lord Golden ordenou que Kargo lhe fizesse uma massagem. Não poderia deixar passar, fazendo uso de pontos de pressão fez Lord Golden adormecer profundamente podendo assim pegar a chave de seu pescoço. Demorou um tempo para descobrir como funcionava, descobriu que era preciso duas voltas, uma para desativar e outra para destrancar, assim podia desativar a coleira permanecendo com ela para ninguém desconfiar. Sentiu suas forças retornando, decidiu não se manifestar até estar totalmente recuperado. Agora iria procurar Siji, queria libertá-lo para agradecer a ajuda dele e para ter uma força a mais na hora de fugir dali. Escondeu a chave e ao sair do quarto encontrou Siji no corredor, não seria preciso procurar, aproximou-se do amigo e lhe mostrou a chave sorrindo "Veja o que eu peguei. Vou desativar sua coleira também." começou a levar a chave para perto do pescoço de Siji que segurou sua mão tentando impedir "Você enlouqueceu? Eu não quero!" Siji não conseguiu segurar Kargo por muito tempo. O namek, que já havia recuperado um pouco da força, segurou seu pulso com a outra mão e apertou fazendo ceder, sem escolha permitiu que sua coleira fosse desativada. O jovem de pele avermelhada não queria se conformar "Por que fez isso? Eu não quero..." Kargo, que estava de costas, escondeu a chave na roupa e se virou novamente para Siji segurando seu queixo com violência "Idiota! Quer continuar sendo o animalzinho deles?" Siji gemeu com a dor, Kargo se congelou impressionado diante dos próprios atos largando seu amigo, não parecia acreditar no que tinha feito "Desculpe, por favor..." voltou para o quarto e não viu as lágrimas nos olhos de Siji. Kargo recolocou a chave no pescoço de Lord Golden e o despertou, o príncipe não percebeu o que havia acontecido, pensou que havia adormecido devido ao cansaço, mandou o escravo sair para poder repousar. Kargo deixou o quarto e reencontrou Siji que havia permanecido ali, parecia triste, o namek colocou a mão em seu ombro "Não fique assim, nós vamos embora daqui assim que tivermos condições." Siji ficou em silêncio e seguiu para seu quarto, Kargo foi atrás dele. Pediu desculpas mais uma vez e notou que não era mesmo a vontade de Siji, sem saber o porquê e nem se mostrando interessado em saber tentou confortar o amigo, deduziu ser medo de algo sair errado a causa de tudo. Acariciou a pele vermelha de seu rosto sorrindo "Vamos voltar a ser livres, juntos podemos sair daqui." o humor de Siji não mudou, respondeu sacudindo a cabeça, Kargo pediu mais uma vez "Você não parece me entender, preciso da sua ajuda. Me avise assim que recobrar suas forças." retirou-se seguindo para seu quarto deixando Siji confuso, Kargo continuou sem saber o motivo da resistência, talvez aquela espécie não apreciasse tanto a liberdade.   
No fim do segundo dia Kargo se sentia totalmente recuperado, pensou em procurar Siji para ver como ele estava, já fazia algumas horas que não o via, um outro escravo disse tê-lo visto no lado de fora. Andava pelo jardim ao pôr do sol procurando o amigo quando ouviu uma voz familiar o chamando da direção do castelo, virou-se para olhar. Lord Golden estava logo atrás dele segurando uma vara de metal com uma corda luminosa na extremidade, Kargo julgou ser o instrumento usado para castigá-lo por causa do barulho que o objeto fazia "O que faz aqui, namek?" Kargo não respondeu, apenas olhou para outra direção. Lord Golden agitou a vara e acertou o escravo namek no rosto e riu "Você está muito abusado! Trate de voltar pra dentro antes que eu resolva te machucar de verdade." Kargo o olhou com ódio e mostrando os caninos pontudos num rosnado, isso chegou a assustar o príncipe mas ele confiava na coleira e avançou pronto para usar novamente o chicote luminoso mas o teve arrancado da mão numa velocidade surpreendente, não conseguiu entender o que estava acontecendo. Kargo destruiu o chicote e segurou Lord Golden pela gola "Devia ter mais cuidado! Roubei sua chave enquanto dormia e desativei essa porcaria no meu pescoço! Agora posso te matar com um só golpe." jogou o príncipe no chão e o viu implorar pela própria vida, estendeu o braço deixando a palma da mão voltada para Lord Golden "Como devo fazer? Devo ser rápido ou torturar você para me pagar o que fez?" mesmo estando com raiva Kargo é namek, não iria conseguir tirar uma vida. Com ódio da própria piedade disparou um raio destroçando o ombro esquerdo do príncipe, o segurou pela gola outra vez e, lembrando do seu zelo pela beleza, arranhou seu rosto mais uma vez. Soltou sua roupa e o deixou cair no chão, parecia quase não suportar a dor. Kargo jogou a coleira, se virou e continuou a procurar por Siji, afastou-se um pouco e o viu sentado num banco perto de uma fonte, sentou-se a seu lado e percebeu a tristeza dele "Fazia tanto tempo que não em sentia tão forte..." Siji enxugou as lágrimas e se levantou "Mas eu não sou egoísta, sei o quanto você quer voltar para seu planeta." Kargo se levantou em seguida e Siji pôde ver as marcas de sangue em suas roupas "Espero que você não tenha matado ninguém." Kargo rasgou a camisa "Não... eu só estava me defendendo, ele está vivo." Siji segurou sua mão e pediu para acompanhá-lo, andaram de mãos dadas em meio às árvores por um bom tempo até escurecer, Kargo estranho sua atitude mas não disse nada porque não parecia nada bem. Chegaram a um lugar que parecia um túnel de esgoto ou algo parecido, pararam de andar e Siji soltou sua mão "Vou ajudar você a ir embora, é o mínimo que posso fazer pra agradecer." Kargo inclinou a cabeça sem entender "Mas o que você quer agradecer?" Siji sorriu e lhe beijou a face "Você me deu algo muito valioso que eu precisava, amizade." Kargo se sentiu feliz ouvindo isso, enxugou as lágrimas teimosas que rolaram pelo rosto do amigo sorrindo para confortá-lo. Siji conduziu Kargo pelo túnel, era escuro, úmido e sujo, mas não importava. No final havia um hangar mais iluminado e uma pequena nave com espaço para umas 3 pessoas, Siji fez a porta abrir com um comando de voz "Veja, descobri essa belezinha aqui por acaso." os dois entraram na nave, Siji instruiu Kargo como operar o computador, ele parecia entender bastante. Depois de tudo pronto e checar o combustível Siji olhou triste para Kargo "Bom... é aqui que nos despedimos." O jovem namek desviou o olhar "Você não virá?" Siji sacudiu a cabeça negativamente e reativou a coleira "Não tenho pra onde ir... aqui tenho mais do que tive na minha vida toda." Kargo lhe segurou os ombros gentilmente "E sua liberdade? Você será castigado se ficar aqui por me ajudar a fugir." Siji abraçou Kargo "Não me importo, estou aqui faz muito tempo e sei que esse é meu lugar." os dois se entreolharam, o jovem namek não conseguia entender o porquê dessa atitude "Mas e minha amizade?" Siji sorriu em meio as lágrimas "É meu maior tesouro, por isso não me importo em arriscar minha vida pra te ajudar. Me deixa ir agora, é o melhor pra todos nós. Se eu ficar aqui posso tentar fazer eles te esquecerem." Kargo entendeu a intenção de Siji e se emocionou "Tudo bem, eu prometo que nunca vou te esquecer." Siji se afastou um pouco, enxugou as lágrimas, segurou as mãos de Kargo e beijou seus lábios, mesmo achando estranha aquela manifestação o namek permitiu. A sensação era agradável e ele sentiu muito afeto, não era algo que estava acostumado, por isso não sabia que não era tão normal. Siji virou e caminhou em direção à porta deixando Kargo com as lembranças "Eu juro que ficarei forte e um dia virei te tirar daqui!" o jovem de pele vermelha olhou para trás e sorriu agradecendo, saiu e a porta se fechou. Kargo esperou até que Siji estivesse num lugar seguro e ativou a nave, não conseguia parar de pensar no amigo e no seu juramento. A saída da atmosfera foi tranqüila mas ele não iria para Namekusei, programou o curso para a Terra, lá seria um bom lugar para treinar e um dia voltar para salvar Siji. Ele jurou.   



End file.
